


狐狸精与不笑狗——上篇

by JZDYG



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZDYG/pseuds/JZDYG
Summary: 妖玉引发的事故。
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	狐狸精与不笑狗——上篇

1

月上枝头，夜空郎朗，亿亿万的星子在黑夜里铺开一张璀璨的毯子。

如果深流知道今晚惹毛杀生丸会让自己遭受这堪称酷刑的亲昵，她绝对会一个扭头，脸也不回的远遁三千里，丝毫不会管自己的情人会不会出现冷脸对着顽石空地放冥道残月破的爆炸样子。

即便往日里杀生丸那张俊脸的确把深流迷得五迷三道——大多数时候都是，那张俊脸已经让深流做出了非常多的不理智选择，事后这只狐狸精常常反思自己：到底谁才是狐狸精，有点出息，别总是被杀生丸的俊脸迷惑。

但某些关键时刻，她总是会审视时度，该走的时候就马上走，不多停留一秒——靠着这个精准直觉，在早期追求（骚扰）杀生丸时，屡次及时保命逃跑，没有被当场斩首，花费千辛万苦的精力与心血，最后却以另外一种没想到的结局成功坐上了杀生丸的尾巴。（那条尾巴比他本妖可爱多了，至少尾巴遵循本能会对她软乎乎的蹭，本妖冷淡的好像深流根本不是魅力十足的狐狸精一样。）————虽然一开始，狐狸精深流的目标只是傍上一个妖界大款（如果是好忽悠的二傻子就更好了）让自己的修炼情况与日常变得更好一些。

傍上二傻子！走上妖生巅峰！成为大妖！

如果将深流与杀生丸的事情从头开始说，深流能够回忆一整个下午，有喜悦有甜蜜，但更多的是属于妖怪天性里的那股好胜欲趋势她作祟——很少成功过总是输——作祟失败后冒出的不爽与不甘。

妖狐深流，美貌冠及妖界，性格狡黠机敏，从不轻易得罪人，以一手天赋幻术逃脱术与那份如皓月般美丽的面容出名。不嗜杀，少有的对人类抱着宽慈之心的野兽种妖怪。

传闻中为何对人类宽慈的原因，隐隐是——至少脸皮长得比大多妖怪好看多了。

说是宽慈，也只是从妖界普遍看不起人类的态度来对比。

作祟内容不外乎是狐族那些妖术把戏，蛊惑勾人，从征服中获取成就感与所谋之物。

妖狐一族大部分妖越大性子越恶劣，妖狐深流也不例外，甚至还因出身地的关系，比其他生活在有着地势肥沃的森林国的同族多了几分刻在骨子里不服输与倔强。

她家住蛮荒小国，家里排行第四，生下来时原型就比其他兄弟姐妹小上一圈，其母怕她夭折，特地为她取了那蛮荒小国里唯一一条大河沾边的名字。

那条湍急汹涌的长河横贯整个国家，是母亲河，也是让整个国家寸草不生的妖河。

河水泛紫，常年遍布瘴气与死去妖怪身体腐烂的毒素，其中最汹涌且诡谲的水路部分莫过于长河中片河域的暗礁怪石密布的河道——滨江之石，中为莫测，深涌湍湍，长流不歇。

意为深流。

深流生长在一个很艰苦和危险的环境里，狐族不乏修炼已久名声在外的大妖，但更多的还是一些实力中庸，努力挣扎生存的普通狐族。

战国号称妖鬼千千万，人类雌性的怨念即可成鬼，死人战场上的怨念即可成妖，太多有利条件能够让这世上有灵的一切人事物堕入妖鬼之道，数量一多，那些在百鬼夜话，戏本里的传统妖怪便沦为了妖界的背景。

妖狐一族是很长久之前就存在的妖族，出过高天原的大狐神，即使妖力跟不上，幻化出来的相貌却也是妖界中出了名的美貌。

妖界其他妖怪种大部分都是妖力越强，塑造幻化出的外貌越精粹符合“美”的定义。

但狐族打破这个例外，他们哪怕妖力不够强，可一旦完全幻化出完整的拟态，也几乎都是清秀以上的水准，这对靠修炼十分难以成长的狐族来说，不是好事。

狐族少见，常出没的大多都是未完全幻化成功的半妖化的模样，脸上长毛，尖嘴狐腮，耳朵尾巴收不回去是正常的，如何掩盖身上属于野兽种妖怪的臭味才是妖狐一族能否幻化完全的关键。

深流就是这狐狐众生中，有着不小幻术与逃匿术天赋的狐狸精。

她拟态出来的人形美啊，发如黑檀，肌肤玉白，眉眼如画，唇不点而朱，眼睛恍如浸润在秋澜里的玉珠子。那上翘的狐眼并不十分细长，而是有着非常适当优美的眼型，像一片尽情生长耗费了所有生命力绽放美丽的花瓣，眼尾稍稍上勾，只是这一翘便含蕴了她身上所有属于狐族的气质。

第一次完整拟态时尾巴没收回去，她不适应两腿的站立跌跌撞撞的坐在了自己尾巴上，那一瞬懵的神情将整具身体的神态带活，好似一尊美丽非常的玉人活了过来。

那双浅橘色的眼睛，狡黠又灵动，带着她尚未学会收敛，属于兽妖的残忍与凶狠。

这样的美貌，在那样的蛮荒小国的妖怪眼里，已经比得过这些乡下妖听闻的人类公主还要美了。

见不见过公主变得不重要，他们见过拟态的妖狐深流。

那便是小地方妖怪对美丽这一次最极限的局限化认知了。

美丽如玉，又实力低微的妖狐，听上去就是一件非常值得收藏的宝物。

蛮荒之地大妖不多，对深流出手的基本都是实力中游长得非常难以入目的野兽种，鬼怪种妖怪。

深流实力不行啊，但她却不是会乖乖甘愿被收藏的类型，她可有个大志向，要跳出这个蛮荒之地，到那有着千千万妖怪的繁华大世界去。

她正面打妖的攻击性妖术非常少，实际上妖狐一族除非是修炼到了一定程度，或是拥有血脉传承的狐妖，大部分的妖狐都是靠幻术与戏法行骗杀人杀妖。

深流别的不行，变形术与幻术还有逃命第一名。

她小时候特别虚弱，兄弟姐妹虽然有着血脉链接，但荒芜的土地资源少，竞争就变得格外强烈。深流的幻术和变形术不少都是在自家兄姐身上加深练出来的，经常气的自己哥哥姐姐跳脚，还偏偏打不到。

野兽种的妖怪嘛，总会存着那份被生物链刻进本能里的残忍。

深流小时候如果不努力，死掉后身体会被自己的亲族第一个吃掉，这让深流在长大的过程中，点亮了甜言蜜语说鬼话的技能，那份属于狐族天性里的小聪明被她发挥到了极致。

没办法，实力不够抢不过，为了活命可不就只能锻炼出一副好演技，靠说说鬼话骗骗妖过过日子咯。

在那实力对她来说比她强大的妖怪找到时，一下子被堵到的深流表现的十分弱小且娇娇滴滴，一副欲言又止却柔弱妥协的可怜模样——以往这幅样子如果是半妖化时的拟态，深流的兄姐甚至会吐槽辣眼睛——可如果放到那具非常美丽的完全体拟态面容身上时，那威力堪称除妖师的剧毒武器。

嗡的一下，那贪恋美色的鬼怪种妖怪脑子都要被欲望冲上头的热血给搅化了。

——然后就被妖狐深流一嘴巴咬断了喉咙。

人型拟态后的兽牙不如原型时长，但依旧尖锐。鬼妖互喰是妖界普遍一种提升实力的方法，但深流只是咬死了那只鬼怪种妖怪，搜光了这妖身上的妖珠（妖界硬通货：妖怪钱）和能用的东西，还把那把携在腰间的长刀拿走当做自己的武器。

“真是辛苦你了呀。”小狐狸精假惺惺的用食指拭了拭自己的眼尾，娇声娇气的说完，自己都被那份故意的姿态逗笑了，自言自语着这口吻好气妖好气妖，可以拿来气别妖。后，收敛神情，对那具妄图掌控她，收藏她，让她成为玩物的妖怪尸体冷笑了一下，点燃了自己的狐火将其烧光。

“呸。”

深流学会完全拟态后，没在蛮荒地待太久，兄姐正面实力虽然比她强，但却不能一直在那慕名而来源源不断的中游实力的妖怪手里保护她，更别提哪天万一吸引过来了一个实力强大或是妖术诡谲的妖怪，别说保护，一家子的性命都要搭上。

她走之前没有哭，神情张扬带着一股带着嚣张的活力，咋咋呼的对自己尚未控制好拟态的兄姐，那光洁的下巴微微抬着，眼角都是那肆意散发着的活泼。

“你们准备好到时候迎接大妖深流的盛大归来吧！笨蛋们！”

在兄姐抄起狐火准备往这临走了还要嘴炮的妹妹头上呼时，她笑笑嘻嘻的打了个响指撤掉了兄姐脸上的幻术，那几张半妖化的狐狸脸上被用碳粉画了好几道黑圈圈，衬的狐脸变得更加奇奇怪怪了。

在兄姐情绪爆炸的前五秒，深流看着自己那表情十分丰富，担忧稍稍淡下去的兄姐，轻轻吸了一口气，头也不回的用潜行术离开了。

“这恼人的狐狸崽子，啥攻击术都不会，就这逃跑用的最溜！等她回来我要揍她到冒耳朵！”穿着印花短褂的狐狸脸气巴巴的说着，另外一只耳边别着枝叶的狐狸嗤嗤笑着，毫不留情的嘲笑着自己的兄弟。

“那你倒是不要哭的连眼睛都看不见了啊。”

“喂！”

2

千千万的妖怪世界比蛮荒的偏远小国繁华丰富太多。

套路也太多，千变万化。

乡下狐狸精深流刚走到武藏国的边界——就被骗到了妖怪花街。

寻常妖大概会因此害怕想逃跑，妖怪世界等级全凭实力划分，而花街里那些被捉来、骗来或是买来抢来的小妖怪，哪怕再有实力也会被背后的老鸨给用妖毒把实力弄残——正常妖来看，是个非常恐怖且不自由的地方。

毕竟妖怪的世界....互喰也是实力进步的一种方式。

充满了尔欺我诈！充满了实力不够的碾压与喰欲窥视！但狐狸精深流是什么想法呢。

深流：我居然被骗了？

我，居然，被骗了？

在蛮荒地界戏法幻术一把手的乡下狐狸精世界观地震！

并且突然意识到这是一场没有妖术与毒素的战争！是一场骗术学上的博弈！

深流毅然决然，放弃用自己的天赋潜行术逃脱，一头扎到了妖怪花街这个大染缸里！去学习最强骗术！

俗称说鬼话。

妖狐族在妖怪历史上曾有过非常辉煌的一段时间，那段时间里妖狐一族人才辈出，那些炫目惊人的妖术在千百年的使用下，早已成为本能融入了骨血，一脉又一脉的传承下来。

深流别的不说，她最擅长的逃脱潜行术与幻术天赋就是来自这份辉煌时期的血脉馈赠。这也是她敢独自出来闯荡的主因，打不过就跑，被追杀了就逃。

她的妖力不强，幻术能力方面具有化假为真的可怕天赋，但最常见的还是用来修改自己的容貌和做一些小陷阱，其他大型凶杀性的幻术妖力根本支撑不起来。

是个擅长玩贴身击杀的心机妖，目前深流还都没有失手过——以至于被骗进花街后差点自信心崩溃——没有在不那么擅长的杀妖术方面失手，反而在自己擅长的骗人嘴方面失手！

何等的！失败妖生！

气的被关起来的深流好几天没吃好食物，还被那些花街的看守妖怪以为是要反抗，又被揍了一顿强迫进食了一番。

记仇的狐狸精吃着嘴里的食物像在咬那些折磨她的妖怪的肉，被折磨到最后，幻术做出来只比她原本面貌略逊一筹的美丽面容上，眼神温顺，带着几分胆怯的服从，那口尖锐的牙齿却一点一点的磨碎嘴里用来补充她体力的妖怪肉里的硬骨。

深流：日你祖宗，你死定了，老娘到时候骗术大成，咬碎你的喉管，拔出你的肠子打花绳。

内心脏话已经把眼前逼她就范的妖从头上的角骂道了那长着尾刺的短尾巴上。

愤怒与倔强让狐狸精放弃逃命，一头扎进了这危险的地方，开始了极其塑料的其乐融融学习生涯。

3

在花街被训练的日子不好受，，好在深流擅长的妖术就是幻术，不然第三天她可能就要逃跑了——哪怕有结界，深流的天赋里传下来的逃脱术可是非常无解的边空间系啊，完全没有在怕的。

是什么维持着深流不走——是自尊。

深流：我他妈居然输了，不能忍。

等愤怒的深流小姐一路爬到花魁的位置后，拥有了一个非常美丽的艺名：虹姬。

这会彩虹在战国时代还是一种被传说成是隐匿消失的高天原神明路过的痕迹。

彩虹是水汽与阳光互相折射而出的造物，没有妖力，没有任何肉眼能见到的外物影响，却有着非常美丽的颜色，稀少又丰富的色彩神秘美丽。却如烟如雾般不可接触，无害，带着一种高高在上的圣洁感。

便被妖怪传闻成了高天原神明路过的象征。

正统神明在这个世界已经消失太久，久到妖界的新生妖怪都已经忘记了真正神力的威力，为那美丽无害，带着不可捉摸的自然景象做出了相关的传闻。

深流的艺名虹姬，便取之这其中。

花魁虹姬的第一夜被一位富有的猫妖拿了下来。

深流专精练的就是幻术，至今为止骗老鸨的都没有失败，对于这大肚子实力比她强横许多的男妖可完全没有在怕的。

说起来妖怪世界的等级全靠实力威慑，但深流出身的那个地方太过荒芜，光是生存都已经非常非常的艰难，从有自我意识起，她就一直活在一个天天被杀气洗礼的环境里。

她骨子里的那份畏惧天性还是存在，却依旧能够学会无视它，并且抵抗它。

这也是深流能够反杀很多路上想吃了她的妖怪的原因，不止是面容和妖力，她连本能都能伪装。

虽然犬科天性总是让她十分讨厌猫科，不过看在那些金灿灿的次一等流通钱黄金，和纯净妖力凝出来的一等流通货妖珠的面子上。

花魁虹姬的笑容把这只猫妖迷的神魂颠倒，好似在这位娇艳美人温柔的眼神里，这位猫妖便觉得自己无所不能了起来，好似下一秒他就要返祖成猫妖一族的大妖，九命猫似的。

深流这些年在花街可不单单是为了学习那些讨好妖的技巧和文化知识（不敢相信妖界居然有这玩意），还听了非常非常多的有关于这千千万妖界里的时兴消息。

每当深流被那繁复的培养和折磨人的教训里萌生出想要逃跑的念头时！是什么留住了她的脚步！

是这繁华妖界里的八卦和杂谈啊！

深流：我真是个弱小无助的女妖啊。她这样想着，心安理得继续在花街吃吃吃喝喝喝骗老鸨。

这会这个走南闯北，经常到处横行霸道杀人吃药的大猫妖被虹姬哄着喝了不少妖酒，开始大舌头的吹嘘起了自己的妖族历史。

猫妖一族分脉众多，其中近百年来最为辉煌的历史便是豹猫那一脉的事迹。

“——那会西国豹猫一族的首领那叫一个厉害啊！”猫妖打了个嗝，醉醺醺的说，“将占据着西国大片领土的斗牙王那一脉犬妖队伍打的七零八散！哈哈哈哈！最为乐的便是那所谓的西国少主——”

猫妖醉醺醺口舌不清，带着恶意的嗤嗤笑意，“——最后连队伍都被打散了，听说现在身边的家臣就剩下一只小妖怪，嗤嗤，昔日西国少主，也算是落水狗了，嗤嗤哈哈哈！”

妖怪世界的消息在小妖怪与偏远国家的妖怪层面十分难流通，故此深流也是在来了妖怪花街后才得知了很多在妖怪世界里算得上常识的消息。

其中盘踞在武藏国隐之境的妖怪城池，是妖怪世界的妖怪城池中，以境内和平出名的妖怪国家。

当然，妖怪的食物链依旧存在于西国之内，但比其他混乱的妖怪国家，有着明确统治者的西国就显得更为“和平安宁”。

西国犬妖算是妖怪世界一方的霸主，只不过西国在两百年前的统治者斗牙王逝去后，便关闭了对外开放的妖道。西国有着不少擅长空间妖术的妖怪是忠于西国统治者凌月姬，单单将进入的妖道藏起来不过吹灰之力。不说其他，两百年来，也只有一直与西国犬妖是死敌的接壤地域的豹猫一族找到了那被藏起来的妖道，攻打了进去。

当时迎战的是西国犬妖那一代的少主杀生丸，豹猫以数量惨胜，打散了斗牙王的残留部队，自己也快灭族了。

但在其他分脉的猫妖口中，便成了一种谈资，在醉酒之后，大肆侃侃的说给钟意的花魁听。好似那惨烈的战争在他嘴里只是拿起一只茶杯那般容易，轻浮的说出算得上实力强劲之间的妖怪才能得知的情报消息。

妖怪世界实力等级分明，很多时候一些小妖一辈子只能看到自己生活的那一片小世界，而大妖的世界，情报与消息总是互通有无，互相战斗，互相厮杀，呈现出最鲜活最灿烈的妖怪盛世。

深流只是个蛮荒之地来的狐狸精，她不知道的事情太多了，听着猫妖喝迷糊后的侃侃而谈。狐狸精计上心头，哄着猫妖不停的喝酒，花街的妖酒贵是贵，强劲也是真的强劲。

要不是猫妖是妖，这样给花魁虹姬哄着，早喝的胃都要烧起来了，而现在只是迷迷糊糊的乖巧搭话，堪称二愣子。

深流得到了不少没听过的大妖八卦，不知道是不是西国犬妖影响很广，这猫妖说了半天，其他消息零零碎碎的，但西国犬妖这边却如数家珍，详细的不得了。

深流一边哄着，暗暗翻了个白眼，不知道的还以为你看上西国犬妖一族了呢。

谁知这猫妖下一秒居然就真的说出了类似的话，带着酒气的语气里有一股深深的贪婪。

“——呵，哪个妖怪不知道，西国那物资丰沃的土地不仅养树，还有无数名贵矿石！”猫妖神秘秘的摸了一把花魁虹姬的柔荑，在狐狸精额角冒出青筋，就要伸爪子前五秒，猫妖说：“西国犬妖的地盘资源无数，不仅盛产黄金白银和天然雷鸣穴，还有天然的灵力矿石脉——那可是灵矿脉啊！”

深流顿了一下，她不知道这个，于是做出一副柔情小意的样子，哄着猫妖多说了一点。

“大人，那是什么呀？”

猫妖满足的连喵叫都出来了，“纯净的灵力对妖怪伤害巨大，但用妖力污染，再由特定的妖怪二次净化，就会形成纯净妖力的结晶。西国的犬妖，可是坐拥着一整条妖矿，不仅仅可以用来打造武器，制造妖怪用的特殊结晶——豁，作用海了去了。”

“妖珠知道吧？正是因为被制作过的妖珠可以在妖力缺失，没办法自行愈合伤口的情况下，当成补充妖力来用，才成为妖界的硬通货。”猫妖吃了块肉，又被花魁伺候着美滋滋喝小酒，什么都敢说。

“西国犬妖，呵，要不是有结界和妖术隐之境，还有那千百年来就盘踞的犬妖，早被挖空，成为瘴气之国了。”

深流引导了一句，“那..大人知晓现在的西国是盛是衰呢？”

花魁的声音婉转而柔和，像一把温柔的小钩子，一点一点勾走猫妖的神志。他乐呵呵的像所有雄性动物那般，“虽说西国前代统治者的残存部队被打散了，不过那狗崽子..好像是叫什么杀生丸...”

显然酒精麻痹了猫妖的神志，换做平时他可万万不敢这样狂妄的称一位大妖的名讳。

“——是叫杀生丸，听说继承了前代的宝刀，嗤嗤，还不是被一只半妖拿去了。”猫妖眯着眼，摸了摸自己腰间的胁差，语气里充满了对力量的迷醉，“那可是无上的宝刀，强盛大妖獠牙做出的妖刀啊...”

猫妖想到那天然矿和西国长达千年的背景，又嫉妒又不无炫耀自己见多识广在深流面前侃侃而谈，最后愤愤的以一句“该死的狗大户！”结尾。

只听那温柔小意的虹姬此刻也认真的跟着点头，“嗯！超级富有的狗地主啊！”

猫妖打了个嗝，喝懵的脑子慢了好几拍才反应过来，他茫然的“啊？”了一下。

只见那盛装打扮的花魁用和服的袖子轻轻掩唇，那双美丽如月一般温柔清冷的眼睛笑的弯弯的，十分自然的接话，“大人说的是。”

4

等猫妖醒来时，身上值钱的不值钱的东西早已消失不见。

花街的次日是以花魁失踪拉开了新的帷幕。

而罪魁祸首已经用着自己的血脉天赋远遁千里，带着丰厚的投资（注：猫妖喝醉时承诺全部财产送给深流，深流做了妖力契约，笑眯眯拿走了。）乐开花的朝着传说中西国少主的位置前进。

家里有矿，背景久远，实力超强——这不就是深流最期待的狗大户、哦不是，大款吗！

灿烂辉煌的大妖生涯，就要开启了！

5

在时间变得漫长的妖界里，一些事情通常能够维持非常久的热度。

就好比两百年前斗牙王的战死，龙骨精长眠，两位传说级别的大妖相继退出舞台后，妖界地盘争夺战争足足持续了百年都没有停歇的迹象，谁人不知西国斗牙王，谁人不知那两把无上宝刀：铁碎牙—天生牙。

而在这之后的是豹猫一族的灭族，四魂之玉横空出世，西国关闭所有对外妖道，药毒仙一派的自然种半神全部隐匿踪迹。

接下来就是小一辈妖怪们的舞台了。

其中最为被关注的便是那西国斗牙王后代—两位兄弟，两人的父母都是名震一时的大人物，可其中一位却是半妖。

大多都已经被传闻的失真，有的说那只半妖早已死在了出生时，有的说那只半妖已经被他的大妖兄长互喰，有的说—有的说—有的说——

妖界妖怪千千万，半妖数量起码占一半——人类的确美丽啊！

妖怪这边可不比人类那一生下来只需要成长就能变得漂亮的容貌，妖怪们需要修炼，且妖力精纯才能幻化的完整。

一些实力稍微强盛一点的妖怪，哪里还看得上脸上连毛都没有退干净的同类——貌美的人类公主不香吗？

还不用负责，且易逝。不走心的妖怪们毫无负担，有点本事的妖怪都喜欢抢人类当收藏。

斗牙王迷恋上人类女人，知道的妖怪都不当一回事——只是谁也没想到这犬妖那么衰，时也命也，就真的折戬于一段付出的感情里。

现在那半妖早早被传闻死去，那一直备受关注的就成了西国少主杀生丸。

只不过这位后代犬妖行踪成谜且不喜欢在一个地方长久停留，但也还是有谈资——那可是西国犬妖的少主。

在这个以血脉为纽带的妖怪世界，杀生丸这个名讳的意义就更多了。

当有妖传闻，有一只狐妖正在追求那位杀生丸时，所有的听说过的妖怪都在打赌，那只异想天开的狐妖能不能找到大妖的停留路线。

等啊等，百年过去了，只等来一个似是而非的传闻。

妖狐深流和大妖杀生丸成为了妖界众所皆知的一对“情人”。

无论是族群分派，还是妖力上下的对比，都是极其罕见的例子。

大部分自然种的妖怪少有跨种族结合，不比鬼怪种与怨灵种妖怪的随意，这些自然种的妖怪遵循着那套生物链所带来的本能，即使成为了叱咤风云的大妖，根脚上的原始基础还是野兽孕灵。能成为朋友，兄弟姐妹，却极少数有野兽种的妖怪真正不在意那份来自本能里的间隔而成为一对眷侣。

喜欢人类的自然种妖怪都比喜欢不同妖怪种群的妖怪多。

乃至于当妖狐深流真的跟在杀生丸身边时，不少能够得到消息的妖怪都在猜——那只妖狐什么时候会杀生丸被杀掉。

可又过了十年，那只妖狐还是没有被杀。

甚至有不同地区的妖怪亲眼目睹妖狐深流坐在杀生丸身边和他张牙舞爪，那位大妖却没有发怒，反而用那没有拟态的尾巴卷弄着将妖狐推远。

这下，哪怕那位大妖的神色再冷，不少妖怪也知道，这两位自然种下的妖怪是真的有传闻里所说的那种少见情感了。

谁人谁妖都在说，也许大妖杀生丸真的就是被妖狐深流那副美貌所蛊惑了吧。一如美人乡，英雄冢。

即便是那样冰冷无情的西国犬妖，也抵不过妖狐的魅力啊。

无形中，妖狐深流的美貌传遍妖界很大一部分是建立在征服了大妖杀生丸的传闻基础上，实际上真正看过妖狐深流的妖怪少之又少。（蛮荒地之外）

杀生丸是真的被妖狐深流的脸给蛊惑了吗？

每当狐狸精深流小姐听到这离谱的传闻时，都会冷笑一嗤，皮笑肉不笑的暗暗生气。

他是看上我的脸吗？

放屁，这狗男人明明就是被我的持之以恒（厚颜无耻）的温柔小意（？）给拿下的。

在妖狐小姐前一百年最羞耻的历史记忆里，除了刚从蛮荒地出来时没有经验被骗到了妖怪花街，就是第一次见面，差点被杀生丸用毒华爪鞭子一甩，整个小脸蛋差个一寸的距离，连妖带头，被那带着毒酸的妖爪直接爆头。

他要是真能是那种被我脸迷惑的妖怪，我他妈现在已经搬空西国，重新占山为王，走上妖生巅峰！成为霸主了！

妖狐小姐恶狠狠的咒着杀生丸掉毛，这狗男人是瞎了吗！！

妖狐小姐从不觉得自己的美貌是罪恶，是无法负担的沉重。相反，她隐隐为傲，美貌是她的武器，无论是杀妖夺宝，还是获取自己想要的修炼资源让自己变得更强大，这份武器都让她所向披靡。

美貌之于妖狐深流是双刃剑，一边为她带来无穷无尽的危险——哪怕是在妖怪的世界，夺取宝物资源与美貌的女妖都是恒古不变的生存主题——一边却也是妖狐深流的机缘。

妖狐深流与所有本性无情贪婪的妖怪一样，她崇尚力量，性子多变狡黠，渴求让自己变得强大。盖因出身地的关系，她不太信任那些外物的助力，吃到自己肚子里的食物都能被挖出来（小时候的经历），她总觉得只有融到了血脉妖力与脑子里的东西才是她的，真正属于她的。

虽然很心动四魂之玉的力量，妖狐小姐却也看过不少被四魂之玉掌控的妖怪——深流一生最厌恶就是有人掌控她。

哪怕有不少次四魂之玉碎片唾手可得的机会，妖狐深流都没有伸出自己的手。

狐狸精还是对自己不纯洁的内心相当自信的嘛！

心思颇多的妖狐小姐修炼方面反而是最老实的一步一步往上修炼，像狐族过去那些震慑一时的大妖狐那般，这慢慢累积出来力量，可是能够融入骨血，传承下去。

说白话，到现在为止深流都没有成功的反将一军过杀生丸，不止是妖力上的等级压制，还是因为杀生丸本人就是一个不解风情！没有颜色！丝毫不会笑的大木头子啊！！！

要不是靠近了还能闻出杀生丸身上那股属于野兽种妖怪的味道，他妈的深流都要以为他是自然种里属于花草树木成精的那一支妖脉了。

狐狸精会的套路太多了，任她是风情万种，清纯可人，冷丽清艳，还是热辣甜美——直面各种勾引蛊惑的杀生丸永远都是一副神色。任狐狸精有多少心计，都被这木头武力镇压一刀切。

啊。深流深呼吸了一下，真的好气啊，这个狗男人。

“深流，走了。”

远处传来一声呼唤，没什么情绪但本身那股子带着点中低音的嗓音还是非常有魅力，且因为语气冷淡的呼唤，反而给人冷不丁一下子酥麻的感觉。

此时此刻，深流正坐在一片开满小花的草地上，是春天，随季而绽放的花如一张美丽清香的地毯，连绵铺开。却只是将花草地毯中心坐着的美人衬托的更加清丽明媚，那娇小的身子侧过身来，笑颜如花的样子完全将身下属于自然美景的那份美丽给压了下去。

上翘的眼睛这会弯弯的，可爱又可怜。

大妖面色纹丝不动，甚至直接转身，那双头坐骑乖顺的跟在主人身后。

深流：。

啊，狗男人。

妖狐小姐额角爆了青筋，微笑着不着痕迹用手指轻抚自己的额发，摁下了青筋。

“来了，等我啊！”

第一万七千八百二十三次勾引失败。

深流小姐撇了撇嘴，她都快习惯勾引失败了的感觉了，反而现在一旦勾引失败就会暴露自己那娇蛮的一面——反正这家伙根本不会被勾引到啊！白瞎我塑造形象，呸呸呸。

妖狐小姐跟上去，与银发的犬妖一同乘坐在那双头的妖兽上，腾云驾雾着向辽阔的碧云蓝天上而去。

双妖共骑，深流才不牵绳子，杀生丸可有可无的将那缰绳捞在自己手中，本来走得慢的妖狐小姐是坐在了后面，偏就她不做面子功夫后，特别蛮横，挤到了前面坐在杀生丸怀里，身子一侧靠在他右手臂弯里。

银发的大妖头都没低，仅仅是动了动眼珠子半垂眸子看了她一眼，妖狐小姐不做面子功夫后，脸上的神情就真实许多了。趾高气昂又挑着眉头的挑剔模样有着一股别样的灵动之美，纤长的手指如玉一般光润，指甲染着深葵紫，手指把玩着杀生丸盔甲上的深红色流苏，葵紫与朱红碰撞出一种非常浓重的艳丽对撞。

眉心间有着点缀上去的朱色月型妖纹，那双橘色的眸子半垂着盯着手里的流苏，漫不经心的散发着一股跋扈又靡丽的美。

杀生丸定定的看了一会，又移开了视线，任由那妖狐扯着他铠甲上的流苏绳玩着

这一小会的眼神要是被妖狐小姐看到了，指不定会乐的狐狸尾巴都露出来，得意的上翘。

可惜杀生丸太了解这狐狸精的多面做派和那十分容易得寸进尺的嚣张，安静的收敛了那稍稍炽热的眼神。

6

深流坐在双头兽上玩杀生丸的盔甲流苏，玩了一会觉得无聊又抬眼去看他，结果发现杀生丸完全没有她想象中的低头注视她。妖狐小姐有点不爽了，一把扯掉了盔甲上的一枚红色流苏，引得那高冷的大妖总算是屈尊降贵似的微微低下头看过来。

不作伪装的妖狐小姐脸上全是股娇蛮的得意劲，为那成功扯下杀生丸铠甲上的一枚装饰——要求简直被这木头人无视惯了而小的可怜——她将那枚红色的流苏用妖力镶嵌在自己右耳的耳饰上，得意满满的微微扭头给杀生丸看，那枚红流苏挂在白嫩的耳垂上一晃一晃的。

“我觉得这枚流苏挂在我耳朵上好看多了。”深流轻笑着，伸手去扯他盔甲上的另外一个，还一边问：“我好不好看——”

杀生丸垂眸看人，杀生丸面无表情，杀生丸抬眼移开了视线！

深流内心一阵波动：————（脏话）

妖狐小姐冷哼一声，一把扯掉了盔甲上另外一枚流苏，动作有点大一坐直自己差点掉下坐骑。她是侧着坐在妖兽的身上，背部靠着杀生丸的右手，一个前倾差点从左边的位置掉下去——杀生丸那边的袖子是空的。

她被自己吓了一跳，还没从刹那回过神一条白绒绒的大尾巴就从身后卷了上来，直接把深流的腰夹在了右手与尾巴间，安全了许多。

深流感受到那条尾巴卷上来的力气，好似总算给赢了一回合般，她一把抓住那毛茸茸的白尾巴更仔细的圈住自己，特别开心的睁大眼睛坐直靠近杀生丸，语调简直要飞起来了。

“你觉得我美！”深流嘻嘻笑着，抱住了那卷白尾巴，之前的气好像从没出现过，这会又好转了情绪，完全放松了自己的身体不去维持平衡，埋在了杀生丸的尾巴里。

深流的观念很简单，她总是以自己的美貌武器自得，坑杀过多少人鬼妖。这会只要杀生丸露出一点点关照她，哪怕一丁点的意思，深流就要得意的抖起来了。

杀生丸瞥了一下这只狐狸精，看着她那股好似得逞了一般的得意劲，抱着自己的尾巴笑个不停，就知道她又自我想到了许许多多得寸进尺的解释。

深流对自己的美貌十分有自信并不是空穴来风，她不仅面容好看，身上的任何一个部位也是美的，精致的。就连那原本不做作的声音都像是玉珠子互相轻轻碰撞那般，空灵而清澈。

这会笑起来非常的好听，她埋在尾巴里得意时，错过了尾巴主人几乎是错觉一般的勾唇。

7

但大妖杀生丸总不会是一直都对嚣张的狐妖有着恒定的好脾气。

更多时候，杀生丸其实不在意深流做了什么，因为深流较于他来说，非常弱小——虽然的确有着几手不俗的妖术，但还是很弱。

深流能够那么嚣张的去扯杀生丸的尾巴，铠甲武器，就连天生牙深流的抽出来把玩过，全都是因为杀生丸不在意这些小事。

可某些时刻，杀生丸还是会对深流发怒。

在深流最开始的印象里，杀生丸是猫妖口中的最佳被骗对象。

富有，传承千年的族群，拥有着大片领土，那可是一整个国家啊！

还不说那被猫妖说得老玄乎了的妖矿是对修炼有多大的帮助，其他的作用更是令妖眼花缭乱，仅仅是这个能够变强的理由，就足以让弱小的狐狸精奋发，努力骗人。

杀生丸是雄性妖类简直不能更好了。

在深流遇到的大多数雄性妖类里，除开自己的兄弟，所有——没有例外，那些雄性妖类贪婪残忍，无情且嗜杀，对能占据占有的东西永远不会停止追求。

是被欲望驱使的怪物。

多少男妖都想掌控美艳的妖狐，妖狐小姐出了蛮荒之地后，说来好笑，死在她手下的女妖不到十只，男妖却依旧足足百余。

雄性妖类容易被美色蛊惑，贪欲总是更好的催化剂。

只要有这个倾向，深流就从没有失败过。

起初妖狐小姐下过一个决心，哪怕那位传说中的犬妖少主长得不符合她的眼缘，也要认真的去征服对方，让对方为她着迷，用欲望驱使他，让他掏修炼用的资源！！

妖怪的世界没有输，只有死。

妖狐小姐从小生活的地方加重了这个念头，她想成为大妖，成为那如狐族历史里辉煌的，名镇一方的大妖。

所有有野心的妖怪都有着这个梦想。

深流坚定的以这个目标奋斗，起码在见到杀生丸之前，她抱着破釜沉舟，信念笃笃，即使不喜欢也绝对要拿下的雄心壮志！

却在终于跟上那位行踪不定的大妖后，被对方的面容一击必中，都还没有开始催眠自己，就好像已经要缴械投降了。

真他妈俊啊这犬妖！！！

把他，必须把他，一定要把到手！！

这脸这皮这气质，我倒贴——哦不行，妖狐小姐冷静了一下，资源还是不行的，嗯。

妖狐小姐这一刻好像突然理解到了那些对自己流口水的贪婪妖怪的想法，她沉默了一下，假惺惺的落了几滴泪水。

哎，不愧是我。

但这两妖有着极其不友好的开场白，妖狐小姐使劲浑身解数的开发自己的面容魅力，但迎接她的是什么——是一记带着毒酸毒华爪鞭子！

深流：（脏话）——这狗男人是瞎吗？？？我那么大一个美人在这？？

第一次见面，妖狐小姐就差点破相。

存在本能里的妖力等级压制让逃走的深流一边流泪发抖一边咬牙切齿，她那股倔脾气上来了，即使对那股妖力威压怕得要死，尾巴都被吓出来炸毛着——“我还就不信了！！”

我不会输，我不会死。深流咬牙切齿的平息着自己被杀生丸震慑出的恐惧，擦着眼泪，开始了自己长达一百年的倒追生涯。

8

“那一会你真的好凶啊，完全一点都不对我留情。杀了我你去哪里找那么美丽那么好看那么独一无二的我！”深流揉搓着杀生丸的尾巴，他们现在要去的地方传闻有着天生天长的妖玉，妖狐小姐非常感兴趣，死拽活托的硬拉着杀生丸一定要去。还在骑着妖兽往那边飞时，不省心的妖狐小姐又开始翻旧账了。

“说啊，那么美丽的我！现在想来有没有觉得不愧是我！如果没有擅长的妖术，你可就没有我了！”明明是十分撒娇的话语，却被妖狐小姐以一种十分矜贵傲慢的口吻说出来，一边说一边捏着手里的白尾巴。

“......”

“喂！看我啦！”妖狐小姐气呼呼的干脆就抬头去咬那表情冷淡的犬妖下巴。

杀生丸动了。

他抬起手，钳住妖狐小姐的下巴，挪开。表情八方不动，气的深流抓住他的手指就咬，被杀生丸轻轻一掐就卡住了下颚。

深流：......哇这妖，这狗男人是怎么回事啊！

杀生丸这会稍稍低头看了一下在和他手较劲的深流，微微垂目，那银色的眼睫挡住了神色。骨节分明纤长的手掌足够将深流的下巴完全在手心里，那带毒的尖锐指甲这会收敛着毒性，两指却一下子伸进了妖狐小姐的嘴里，捏住了那狡猾灵敏的舌头。

杀生丸的手指很长，稍稍一用力就捏住了那没来得及躲开的软舌，像花瓣一样柔软带着血肉的韧性，深流被掐住舌头后吓了一跳，反应过来后眼神一变，变得柔媚而甜蜜，握住了他的手腕，正想要试图暗示性时——————

“安静。”

那有些冰凉的手指还惩罚性的掐了一下深流的舌根，有点重，那尖尖的指甲抵在舌头一侧。这会杀生丸是低头看她了，看着这个躺在自己怀里十分嚣张的清艳狐妖，神情冷淡，但那两根手指却若有若无的刮弄着那软舌，暧昧又带着危险。

好似她只要再说一句话，就要被拔掉舌头。

深流意识到杀生丸好像是有点点生气了，却并不妨碍她（脏话）（脏话）（脏话）！！！

妖狐深流第一万七千八百二十四次开始怀疑起自己的魅力。

妖狐小姐后半段路都气的没在开口，杀生丸抽出来的手指上还多了两排尖尖的小牙印。


End file.
